Abandoned
by ShatteredPortrait
Summary: Ginny sees Draco in a place she'd never expect


"No! I'm not going to do it. You're bloody insane. You know that? Seriously, father." Draco paced back and forth, his anger pushing up against his throat. "I don't understand how you can blindly follow someone who threatens your family, your wife! Me! I'm your son, your blood. How can you just turn me away like I'm nothing if I don't follow his orders?"

"If you disobey me, you will be gone Draco. I will not turn back. I will not forgive. You will no longer be a Malfoy in my eyes, and that is final. It's your decision. Either you follow the orders of the Dark Lord, or you abandon your family and denounce your name." His father sat pristinely still, the only give away to the internal anger was the slight throbbing of the vein beneath his chin.

Draco turned on his heel and started to briskly walk out of the room, leaving behind his very angry father. "You go out that door Draco and you are not coming back." He heard his father's chair scoot back, and stopped right in front of the doorframe. "You will not be forgiven for your treachery."

Draco felt his pulse in every vein of his body. The only thing keeping him from exploding was his skin and he had a feeling if he stayed even longer, that would not hold. He lifted his fist in the air and proclaimed his feelings with one solitary finger, and then strode out of the house.

The declaration he just made didn't hit him until he had been walking for over an hour. His feet were sore; he was lost, and cold. He sat down on the side of the road and dug his hand into his pocket. His finger closed around a coin in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the solitary start of his new life, a twenty pence piece. He smiled a sarcastic smile, and shoved the coin back into his pocket. He lay back onto the sidewalk, suddenly not really caring if his designer clothes got dirty. Designer clothes… He sat up quickly and brushed them off. He pointed his wand into the street. Thirty minutes later he stood in front of a store he wished he'd never have to enter. The good will store in a muggle village. He walked in and asked for the manager. After the initial surprise, the cashier hurried to get the manager.

"How much would you give me for these clothes?" Draco asked, motioning to his clothes.

"Well…" The manager was obviously confused and afraid a wizarding man running a muggle store was usually in danger from Malfoys, but Draco didn't have the patience for him.

"How many outfits would you let me buy for these? Tell me now."

"Twelve."

And with that Draco began shopping.

Ginny was a little more than surprised when she saw Draco across the aisle from her. Never did she expect to see a Malfoy in a Goodwill store. She kept staring at him over the clothes racks, looking down whenever she felt he felt her prescence. She nearly screamed when he spoke.

"You can stop staring weasel." He didn't even look at her.

"I wasn't staring." She returned back to her section of clothes. It had been nearly 5 years since she graduated but she would never forget that sneering voice. Or those sexy good looks.

"Yes, you were." It was more of a fact than a taunt, which surprised her. He loaded up his arm with pants, shirts and boxers and then walked to the register and spoke with the manager again. She watched through her peripherals, as he strolled to the dressing room and a few seconds later exited wearing one of the outfits. Dark shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

She almost fell over. He looked rumpled, and adorable. The sexy edge was still there but hidden beneath the now tousled blonde hair which gently fell in front of his face. He went back over to the register, dropped off his clothes, and then walked out with three bags. She hurried and paid for her things, practically running to catch up to him.

"I don't need your sympathy, Weasley." He spat out.

"Trust me I wasn't going to give you any." She almost smiled at his frustrated look. It was pretty cute, a thing she never thought Malfoy would be. "I was just going to ask what you're doing here."

"That is none of your business." He said shortly.

"True, but you might need someone who knows this area to get you back into your luxury home before someone reports you missing."

"I'm not going back." He mumbled, walking a little faster.

"Wait, what?" She touched his arm to stop him.

"I said, I'm not going back!" He shook her off him and kept walking.

"Well where are you going then? It's going to get dark soon, and you're going to need to stay somewhere." Her voice was soothing and gentle. It made him angry.

"Butt out weasel."

"You could stay at my flat. Until you get back on your feet." She rearranged her spaghetti strap which had been falling down. He looked at her, at her red hair that made her skin look even fairer than normal. _Oh god, no you're not_, he thought. _Not Ginny. I mean, Weasley._

"No thanks."

"Malfoy…"

"I said no."

"Yes, but I don't think you meant it." She gave him a half smile. She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down her address. "Here. Just in case you change your stubborn mind." And with that she walked away.

Hours later the door to her flat was knocked upon. She walked over to it a secret smile danced on her face. She opened the door, and Malfoy stood there, internally fighting with himself. "Hi."

"Hi." He grunted. "I shouldn't be here."

"Probably not." She half smiled, teasingly.

"I really shouldn't be attracted to you."

"Neither should I. Come in."


End file.
